Hero of shield the gamer: extras
by fredaoxyz
Summary: Is the hero of shield information of my main story, inside is information from character, location, stats, mecanins of this story, extra information that can or not be included and omakes (that are no sense). i put in the rating in 'M' since some information are very dark and i can or not pass the 't' in this extras.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari was write be Aneko Yusagi and belongs to him. This story is a fanfic and I got no money doing this job (only my ingles get better… I hope)

Author notes: To all people reading this, I say sorry for the delay I am making some works in the university, because of that my work here will be delay a little. This world building contain **spoiler** some information that you can get foreshadow, and some information of the story that can be or not be included. I should note that Avalon was alternated to enter this story. Some people says that 'that write itself' in this case is true to many plot holes that are in that would be in the story… at last I hope that I will never have a Obito like the Kishimoto. Great artist and even thing. But how that boy to that sir. That plant creature make him a powersuit I get that put the 'eyes' in the mask should be different that the anatomic of a adult no? Well sorry for the ramble.

I thanks to the all the people that have read this story and all people that favorite or follow it. And thanks for the reviews I really appreciated.

A side note. In the webversion at last. Many names of character don't appear since the Main character doesn't care for that. He even call people 'woman 1 'and 'woman 2' I will try to respect that in some cases but I will give names for these poor bastards.

World building, mechanics and some character information.

Side note: Like the original this is a Harem and since I don't want make 'carton box characters' I give the reason to that is that have more woman that man, when I say that I mean that the village with more man have a proportion of 1 to 3 woman's (for fight and a second a more important reason that I will not explain now) that like great writer like Darth Marss and other have show sucks to everyone with only some exceptions. That mean that… well I will not go to deep on this now but, man are force be law in many countries to give at last 2 children. Some place they can choose the place, but there cases of rape and etc. The second one is that sucks to the heroes sometimes (or not if you are the actual spear hero) since many try to force then to have more children with royalty (again will not explain much, but some heroes have even revolt and the last hero of shield have **a lot** of 'female suitors' and yes this is foreshadow just remember that last one, in the canon, worshiped even by people that should hate is gut).

**Spoiler and foreshadow ahead **

The Canon village.

Like showed in the Canon this is a village were the second in command of the Queen of Melromarc. That village is close to other be a day of walk (or close to that since they were using Firo). There are mountains that are 'some hour of the village' is close to a port. Have a 'mansion' of the feudal lord. And enough buildings to 15 survival to be considered a small fraction (so far in the story that I get) since that were a lot of graves that could be a lot of people since that place is one of location that the demi-human would not be pursing or slaved if I get that right. That is very close to the sea. Should have a river close but no comment that I remember in canon and have a well meaning that could be one below the village.

The Tavin village (the same village but now with a name)

The villages have more monsters close to it**, a lot more.** That is a consequence that I will not tell now ( But will appear soon if I am not mistake… at last in this year I think). A small temple in the mountains that is one of the reasons to the village not be of overtook be monsters. Mostly of the monster comes from the mountains, the temple is close to the path that allow most monster to go the village. The bee monsters are a problem that another village has to the north. Tavin is not usually attack be flying creature. Even with the death of the former priestess the protection that Ilias can make is great and the monster usually don't go to close to the village since they need to pass the holy area (Ilias cannot reach the village yet). But when they go they go with great number. Thank to that the village have a militia and many people have at last 10 levels (the girls were level one in the past year), mostly are at last level 12. (In this AU the level usually takes a lot of XP to allow one to level up but some people and some heroes don't have that restriction ). The fast level up that is show is unusual and have a explanation that I will not give for now. I think that motive will appear in the next chapter and was already foreshadowed but is not the full story tet. The temple have a deposit in one direction a sleep, healing and deposit of holy items and/or books in the other and a main area with the statue of the hero Storm. The temple have 2 secrets. One that it has a very well done double circle in the stone below the temple, more than 4 meter below, that use it used to created a holy ground effect, used also to save some of that power and stored it. And mostly important the creator of the circle make it so that it could take part of the mana in the soil mana that could be other than holy. This last part was made to assured that the hero of shield would appear (the chance to a hero appear in a place that he is worship is greater, the same reason for the higher bonus that our hero is taking from the area, think in fame and the noble phantasm of fate/stay night is close to it but this is more the moonlight sculptor). Because when the waves come the mana in the air is rise a lot and many types of mana that are not from the area appear (like the 'dark thing') I will not explain the why but you can already discover the reason the heroes are foreshadow it already. A side note is the heroes come from the same world for each type, for example the Hero of Shield come from the same world that has summon all previous heroes of shield.

The village is 1 hour from the temple, to a walking fast children, and mostly 40 to a 'normal adult' (like us, without super-strength and even thing else.). The village have walls that have 0.75 meter from height and made from wood and hardened earth (thanks to the local mage, Veralis (OC in my defense the story didn't have much more that the MC, Raphtaria and Firo at time that I start making the story since the princess is as youth as the last two) some demons can jump more than that but mostly run in the milk creature cannot since the reason to not rise more than that. This bites then in the ass because close to the beginner area of a wave the monsters get stronger and well let's not give all the information. The dogs that very, very rarely could jump the wall could jump in this 'raid' almost all of them. Their luck is that choose to this in the main gate (they only have this one because of the monsters) since they choose the shortest route to the village. Giving time to them fight back.

Well like I say the wall have 0.75 meter is very hard thanks to magic and the earth, wood, earth composition, and is possible to the woman, and man, walk to use magic or to throw stones and etc.

To the left of the village is the rote for Melromarc, passing the port, and the mountains. The rote is very close of the sea and the a little plain were the mountain stop. The mountains have some unique monster and many kinds of metal and gems, the village don't have mines but there is a river that is 'born' in the center of the mountains that go in the direction of the village making a medium size lake above in the mountains and come in a waterfall like to the plains were it makes a curve ,more or less 1 kilometer from the end of it, because it cannot cut the volcanic rocks and the river in the beach close to the village. The river is 500 meter from the village, in the close position and the beach is 400 meter from the village. The river cut the beach close to the end of it. The people of the village command the children to play far from the river past the village since the drop some of the trash and other things in the river. And the Hero Storm has tell all the people the ways that disease spread (one of the reason that he is worship is the evolution in the medicine that he had bring). A side note the gems and ores that the people have collect to the hero come from the river, and the village don't 'mine' that (the children discover that and have offered that to the chest and the deposit of the hero) they do it since before the begin of the village and temple (the village have more than 20 years but only have only grown faster since the coming of the baron and rise of commerce from Silt Welt).

To the right is a rote of Silt Welt that is one the main rotes of commerce from both countries (is diverge from canon they fight each other but here is a **big** difference from canon) allow the villages close to Tavin and Tavin to grown faster. For that reason the lord that was command to the region is the second in command of the country Baron Tavin Q. stark (yeah he have a strange name, I blame the software that create his name) he is a cousin of the queen and is at same time the commander of the army (only below the queen and equal to the king) and the man that, in the case of death of the queen, command the country until the second princess is old enough (is in the will but only the shadows and him know that). The distance from the frontier of Silt Welt is 20 kilometers with forest in both sides that are still were close to the rote, thank to stronger monsters typical of Silt Welt (again is a diverge from canon thanks to something in the past). In the territory of Silt Welt, 4 kilometers from the frontier with Melromarc is a 'metro' the last hero of shield have teach how to built trains and,a especial, way of make tunnels thank to that the countries close of Silt Welt have a extreme fast way to make commerce, as fast as flying dragons or more, this rote is a new one that was made four years ago.

To the north we have many little villages that are in the domain of Melromarc and Baron.

End notes: Well this is it. Sorry for not make more but I more time to study, next mouth should be more easy. I think that the next chapter (here) will be the stats of the main character and he story with some tips that show that the hero is mistake about many things from his own history(that in some cases is not his fault).

I will makes some omakes here to at last you people have some to laugh of.

**Omake: warning there is a spoiler here (new character)**

**Canon Rishia in another world**

Dragons are the ultimate creature. Smart than most, stronger them most, and whim more resource and magic than most, but their greatest strength is they are ageless and thus can wait to see all of their enemies become old and weaker, and even if you kill one they will rise again.

_But... there is one they fear. In their tongue... he is 'Dovahkiin' – Dragonborn_

_Appears a girl with green hair using a Viking old armor complete with a helmet with horns._

_She is looking to in front her. Where is a dragon. _

"_FUeeeeeeeee-roooooooooooooo-daHHHHHHHH"_

_The dragon cry and die falling from the sky, the 'pain' from his soul greater that the Godzila like or Ninetail 'shout' attack. _

_They fear her because she have a dragon soul, because she can give they a 'true death', because she can eat their immortal soul… and mostly because she can disturbed their language be shout 'fueeee' in all her shouts. Disturbing the truth in their words and still working like is like bad grammar (like me) but 100 times worse (like me?). None of they can match her._

_(Sorry cound not resest I was trying to create a not so big spoiler omake since the begin and the other one is a big one. That will be a joke with 'is Godzilla' if that will be a omake or not I still not know). A other shouts just for the hell of it._

"_Fuuuueeee-mir-tah" (make a lighting fall and hit the dragon, but he die first from bad grammar)_

"_Fuuuueeeeim-zii-gron" (protect her and make the dragon die from bad grammar)_

"_Fuuuueeeesssss-ru-maar " (make dragon die from fear and bad grammar) _

"_Fuuuuueeeooo-krah-diin" (hit the dragon with ice and kill it with bad grammar)_

"_Fueeeee?!" (ultimate dragon shout can kill the dragon god without the need to make the last quest. Aka is possible make his life hit zero or minus infinity in this case)_


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Contain serious spoiler and foreshadow only read this if you like to discover or knew things before the others.**

**edit 18/11/2014: Sorry i forgot 2 things that would be nice to put before and that i cannot think a reason not to put**

* * *

><p>Hero of Shield the Tenth (summoned after the begin of waves)<p>

Name: Iwatani Naofumi

Age: 20

Hair: Black

Eyes: Greens

Job: He is a manager that work directly under the president of the company that create AVALON that is Magen Company (kudos to the one that get this one but I think that is not that difficult). He also manager a region in AVALON (he is a 'little' mistake about this) one of the six regions. (yeah if someone ask why he was bookstore, well his boss is either the best boss in the world since he first 'job' was to the vacation and play AVALON a little, or the greatest slaved driver that the world have see even considering that he is not a jerk) (I am look at you J. Jonah Jameson)

Thanks to Magen Company and the 'chip' that the made is possible share basic knowledge and many other more advanced. Education have a revolution now is relative common to graduate ate the age of 15 and to have more the one degree before 23 (the level of difficulty is high that now). The hero and many other people in the 'original world' have more information that the rest and more that should be possible from keep in the memory (but again there is a reason for that no spoiler here for now). He also receive additional help to learn and have learn many things without know for example he should not be as good fighter as he is.

Education level: Graduate in Manager and medicine. 'Graduating'(he only get that from the chip) in engineer, math, physics, chemistry, geographer and architects.

Martial Arts: Krav magá, Aikido, Judo, Karate, Muay thaiy and others (he don't know how to use fire guns but know how to many melee ones for some reason ) many of these he didn't choose but knows. Side note he know how to use to fighter better in AVALON since there is a super-humans fight style I will but separate.

'Chip': Magen prototype military model 7 (yeah this is a double foreshadow believe me on this).allow to receive and give 'wireless' command to machine, receive very basic thoughts, sounds and images from especial machines or others model 7. Have a Much large memory, rise reflex, help to control pain, help a great control of body (examples rise metabolism, more adrenaline, slowing heart hits, and much more), help to receive additional information from senses (help more in AVALON) rise a lot the thought process and the intelligence. This 'chip' was 'give' to him after AVALON civil war and like 'chips' was a operation that only require one hour to put there and , mostly, to cheek that everything is ok (as you can see this story if not a foreshadow is a very bad writing, they tell him that is a brain surgery). Put and remove 'chips' are the faster and safer operation in medicine. From around the world none die from it even from heart attack or other complication (the medicine is helping here **a lot** more that today), nether need to much time to be release even in the first module. There is more than 4 billion people with chips, since they give a massive help in everything one want to do in his live (work, study and leisure)

Naofumi is not a enhanced human (physically) (the president of the company is very displease about that, he have everything a ready pay to make a 'Deus ex: Human revolution' like character. But the heal commit from his old and new job help he to keep he health even with the time wasted in AVALON (think for a moment in the end of sword art online) and what he eat (All people that play AVALON for some reason eat a lot more, god bless the new technology in farming) he have a 'miracle' fitness (his new boss will tonight hit his heat asking why, why he didn't make ,more, easy gym and make all his workers go to it, but no he need to obey at last a little 'you shall not enslave'). His boss is also very pissed that he didn't have the machine to put new information (the 'chip' need to put the information in the memory to be able to pass it, if is on the memory can be add in the moment with no side effect to the brain since it will work alongside with it (foreshadow ^^).

* * *

><p>Information of AVALON<p>

Name: Progress . AVALON have name him Merciless Progress in the final wave (war with the berserks) before rename him again Progress.

Surname: son of Rain from Susano clan

Class: Great Sage (before the civil war) (SageGreat SageStaff?Aspect?Nine?)

Age: 853 (yeah Naofumi is a little mistake about some personal information for some reason)

Level: There is none in AVALON

Power level: Great sage (before the civil war)

Mastered path: (in the moment of summon, if he is in AVALON)

(the level that he is in the moment is probably a lord level until he get a better 'feeling' of the world and certain episode occur, note in AVALON the system helps in the world of the shield there is not as much help to his side.)

First path: Staff

Second path: Staff near Aspect

Third path: Great Sage

Forth path: Great Sage

Fifth path: Great Sage

Sixth path: Great Sage

Seventh path: (lesser) Beast (his control)

Eighth path: Great Beast (his control)

Ninth path: the same as everybody else

Power level: great sage (before the civil war)

To reference A sage or a great lord have extreme aware and have extreme control of many forms of his element. For example Rain can fell all the drops of water in a rain and know what they are hitting (if is hot, cold, if it is all alive and how strong that is) he need to choose what he is seeking but his reach normally is as big as the reach of the rain (that he can control, move and make a lot bigger and last longer that what should be possible). A Great sage in the same domain can almost see the future reaching the domain of the greek gods (or similar). For example Progress is not focus in rains but in all form of water (and that is not his main domain) and he can sense all the drops of water to use his five sense at same time or use as a focus to sense the power in the area and everything in it, he also have greater control that his father but much, **much, **less power than a lord or a beast. In a side note he predict the quality of the soil, quality of underground water, more or less sense great number of metal in the soil and predict what will be the condition in the weather in the next seven years (if no one alter the weather). But he cannot move more than 100 kilograms of water with power alone (he can direct it and move more than that here I mean 'brute' force). A great sage of rain or a Staff of second path have full awareness in everything possible to collect with rain even they cannot do all in the same time (AVALON give them a bigger help). Staff of second path is god like to use everything that is water, ice and related to it. To give example full control of lightings (energy is the domain of first and more or less the fifth and sixth) can 'see' the some basic emotions in everything in his reach (He can 'see' and understand the chemistry, energy and, mostly, the blood flown) he can put some basic feeling using the chemistry in the body and head (The people in AVALON have as a maxima that is "You shall not enslave" that they follow to a ridiculous degree [for example if you are to be executed you can choose the method, if you are to marry you make you votes to the begin to the end and then the other person make his/hers]). Well is godlike awareness.

Fight styles: know all the main fight styles of AVALON (that means the original styles from the 'mains families') to the first to the seventh path (there is only one eighth) and many of the variations. Know and can use the Storm's fight style, Rain's fight style, lighting's fight style and the second path maiden (blood, electricity and thoughts) up to matriarch level (I explain the styles later). Note the are many suicide and/or dangerous techniques that would the body and risk death. Like most people in the 'main families' Naofumi know and can use most of it. To the point that before, the civil war, the expectative of lifespan of Naofumi would be 230 years if he 'die' from old age in the game (sages can easily life for at last one thousand of years no mater how they life their life's[unless they use the already mentioned techniques].

Basically is only to remember that they fight considering that they are super-humans, can use 'magic' and they now that they can heal from lot of shit. To give a example after enter the gate of AVALON (each path he gates to his ways) the people get a Core (foreshadow) that is in the same place that the heart (like neon genesis Evangelion) after this they don't get sick, have a advance healing, can 'grown' the member again and basically cannot die before the Core is destroyed, even if the head is remove they only become temporary or permanent berserks. The core have what they think is the soul thanks to that they will be able to restore the memories and thoughts after some time (if the head need to grown, if is only to reattach takes lesser time). They life more (The more power they have lesser is the grown of lifespan the great sages can even life less) and mostly of their death are from murder, since the core get 'corrupted' from excess of use (excess of power used) and imbalance of feelings (out of control).

Titles: The water trinity (Storm + Rain + Progress or Storm + Calm + Progress), He who walks (sages usually don't walk to use better their power), He Who Walks Forward, He who change the tide (together with his sister, brother and father) the sage of progress, and the circle of management (together with six other sages + Harmony[the beast of the eighth path] that manager the other regions). Berserks slayer (is grant to every no beast that was succed to kill a berserk) Sinner slayer (you kill a 'sinner' you get this one).

Final notes: well next is probably the stat of the hero plus what I can make in this week. Again thank all for read this story. If someone know how to enter in contact with baka-tsuki (of the team that make the tradition of rising of shield) can they put me in contact I want to make a little tribute putting the priest of the shield as with their names (not the real names obviously the names they use on the site) in some chapter ahead but this will be bigger that the shout-out then I really want ask first.

Well Omake time^^ (like I say AVALON is a mean place) side note before enter the gates the people in AVALON are enhanced with a AVALON at bird they can live for 120 years (without advanced medicine) and are at very least 1,2 stronger that 'normal' people and have other benefices they can also control to a lesser degree the power (mana) in AVALON

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Lion cub**

Progress look to his baby bother playing with the sand on the playgroup. Looking to him bring a great happiness and pride to me. His brother like himself was born already control (awareness) the power of second path to a 'lesser degree' having the level of a weak lesser sage or a lesser lord and more than four times the normal amount of power that babies born with. Was like he was a six old children in power and a teenager in control, the fact the he also born with similar stats (more control lesser power) was a thing that was not in his head after all in the story of AVALON from billions of people only 10 were born with similar power 7 of them close to us, truly a gold age, the waves are giving a large pause. Only a area remains with the berserk of the past (the stronger due to age but the thought that they are the only remains give everyone peace of spirit), even know he grow faster, can use electricity, water, blood, some thought techniques and even black water (after our father allowed he use that cursed technique that I create my baby brother is truly a genius). I can sense his happiness and the way that he is using all his muscles and the better part is that he is aware that I am 'seeing' him with my sage's techniques… Then four teenager with anger in the manas (souls) and thought come to sandbox and kick his castle. I sense they from afar and none have enter the gates… for good reasons. They seem to piss with the 'main family' (why they insisted to call that I will never know, since we money don't existed anymore, and all out techniques are in the archive) for their own mistakes.

"Progress-sama, look to north a, kilometer ahead of us, in the playgrounds, where your Brother is" (author note: Only after enter the gates their names, but usually their 'birth names' are close to the names they will receive since is possible to deduce the 'true name' of someone)

"What the teenager?"

"… You know that and is doing nothing?"

" I hate say that, but the blood of Susano and the lord of the second region runs in our veins"

"He is a 5 years old"

I and my friend are discussing. When the bigger one of the four 'boys' take my bother with the t-shit and put in up in the air.

"That is it I will deal with it then I will tell your father what you are doin…. Wha-" I stop my friend controlling his mana and his blood

I smile to my fried and tell "You are a great person Calm river and you do AVALON a great service only be being yourself, but my family is a warrior family that is the only diference with us and the other peoples in the second path. As long we fight the people will continuous to have hope. But we are normal person like you or anybody else (his eyes show disbelieve) yes we are ,usually, very normal (author comment: no none of the main families is 'normal' none one bit) what differed us is the believe that as long we are here we will never loser to our 'dead'(berserks) the image of invincibility.

I remove the control of my fried.

"Then lest help your bother" I raise my hand I say (look there)

My bother have limited the movement of the four 'boys' with his power (Harding the liquid in joints make more difficult to move) and have dislocate the joint from both arms of the bigger 'boy' (making him faint a side note he make the liquid expand to help to dislocate the member and the angle… good job dad will love that detail) and make the second faint with a kick to the temple (He enhance his body to jump and reduced a little the flow of blood of the boy to the brain that comes from the neck my brother is not crazy[but I will talk about that later]) and is now hitting the solar plexus of the Third (and put electricity that probably hut).

"…" My friend is looking at me strangely

"Well who you think thrown the lion cup to the 'wolfs' my only surprise was the time their father takes to put them in the park. I believe they want to use this experience to give the 'boys' more experience and a lot more humbles"

"But that power is…"

"Yeah he trains a lot like everyone in the family until blood come out, and his power is great but is probably my love for him telling me that I know lots of people that could do that at that age include me"

"Bro that is not 'ordinary' "

"Well" my bother throw the last 'boy' in the flour and enhance himself to take with both hands together in the teenager and rise his arm to the sky.

"we are…" mana and electricity make a visible show at the spine of the boy while my bother yell "**Bite…**" (hum later I will show how to waste less power in the air… but good begin I am proud little one)

" ….mean sort of people…or…" the pillar of energy move to two direction with the finger of my bother that are in claw like form (or teeth) move to the head and back bone at same time that he closing the back of the 'boy' with his (well he is still small but I will need only to fix some detail in this part) "…**Incredibly Painful…"**

"…brutes or at last grandfather tell us that and his father before that, and again and again" with back to back together and the boy yelling but unable to move (Good job brother I can only 'see' minor movements in his muscles… we only need to rise your control of the spine to only seed pain signal and no movement signals, well later you will try that on me… yeah I know that I bigger and that don't work with a difference of size that bigger but is practice in some point spine commands need to be second thoughts to you, since some berserk can break it) a pillar of energy comes from each spine from the first to the back bones (brother why to use the 33 vertebras? Your back is not that big yet). The voice of the 'boy' yell of pain could be sense from here (The control that you are make to stop the boy from faint is great I cannot 'see' a mistake at you level) **"…Of the dragon" **the boy faint and my brother put him at the floor gentle and make a 90º bow to their fathers that have come close to see if their 'little angel' are ok, kudos to them for await until now and will probably make a sermon to the boy and my brother (he already knew that in the moment that he choice to fight and is ask me if I will go to… unfortunately not since I still need to 'see' the frontier in the case of berserks) he send a little sad 'smile' (the equivalent with mana) and go with the boys. A side note uncle 'Might' (from the four path)will be so proud of you I can see already he try make father allow him teach bother the "**Truly incredible painful bite of the dragon**" (or even try the greater version) I think my brother is not ready to breath fire much less the pure manifestation of main that the use in that variation of "**the dragon kiss"** well will be nice have uncle in our house, hell if is to brother have a first class first impression again I offer myself if father think that my baby brother is ready to see it (since he can understand techniques only watching them like the rest of the family).

"Well River lest continues of job, shall we?" say while smile to him.

"Yeah" "_**And that is the reason why you crazy people are the main family**_"


	3. Chapter 3 extras: the ways of skill

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Author notes: I will put here was a sample of how the skills work in this world. I give a special thanks to the person that has made the review with the question about the skill this chapter and the Omake is for you my friend^^, and also a special thanks to the team in baka-tsuki for the really fast translation you all rock.

Side note: I will stop put Avalon with capital letters. That was there because all people that 'play' Avalon have it in very height regard. To the point that if the president of the company choose to support some candidate to be president of USA and if the candidate was even minimal qualified that person would be the president, no question ask or too many money. I choose this example to point the level that Avalon is regard. That past the point to be regard as 'game' long ago.

After this chapter I will fix some things in previous chapters, since the wiki of Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari has update some important things that I can fix or put in this story with minimal work (like the name of the village and the lider)

* * *

><p>To this omake I will change the way of the dialogue since the main character in this one have a more different way of think and talk<p>

"For Avalon" person speaking

"(This will end bad… at last for them)" the main character thinking (even if someone else is speaking)

"**Avalon style. Second path technique 'like water'**" person or creature using magic or tecniques.

* * *

><p><strong>Hero of shield: Extras 3. The ways of skill<strong>

The 'system' in the world were the hero is now there is a system helping them give a extra help in many forms, be creating 'skills' and doing other things. The 'skills' are the way of the 'system' they are created be repeating actions, unlocking then with the weapons (or the shield), be reading of techniques (they need to read, is not like the Game manga), thinking them or even listen someone or see something that allow it. For example for the last one: If someone saw Mona Lisa (La Giaconda) a person can unlock the art skill, or improved it. Normally that is how that work the heroes were outside the 'system' because of that they will need to created they skill be using or thinking about them. (The heroes can 'recover' the skills if they forgot and remember than but that is difficult give the nature of the 'system'). The reason that is that way will come, probably, in chapter 4 of the main story. But to give a tip well the 'system' and all people and creatures (yes monster have skills too) have a give and take relationship (is benefic to both parts)

When the skill is unlock or created. The person will get 'help' from the 'system' for example the 'system' will help the user (heroes, people or monsters) in most cases be improving the power of the technique and/or the performance. The user can receive special effects and improves of the systems of their characters. Examples the leaderships skills usually allow the user to have bigger parties without lose XP (in canon parties of 6 can share XP, bigger parties lose some XP doing it) and raise the distance that the member (or only the leader) can receive the XP of the 'kills' of his allies from bigger distance without lose XP from be afar from each other.

When creating or reaching some level in the skill some additional rewards can be grated: Like titles, achievements, additional stats points, fame or infamy, people in this world can 'sense' the quality of the power of users and make judgment, they are not NPCs this is… let's call this a evolution steps for them (like sense 'killing intent') is basically a improved way that people can judge each other (that like in the real world can do some mistakes or is possible hide it in a way or another) is possible to use skills and other things to hide it. This story will abuse the hell of this last part. Because the people in this world use the observe too much to appraise a person and/or situation(I have a entire begin of a arc using this).

The best reward in skills is, mostly like, XP. There is no 'quest' giving to then outside of the heroes. So the 'system' reward improved of skill, new creation, and self improved with XP. Is lesser than kill monster (or people) but is, normally, less dangerous. In this moment the 'system' is not given then as much 'help' in this matter (and even with monster killing) and thanks to that is a decline in level of the population (the total lvl of the people). Some place has a lot of monster and can deal with this somehow (like the village of Tavin). The restriction of hunting monster that exist on the canon don't exist anymore in this AU, that was removed 40 years ago thanks to the, unusual, rising of monster in many areas there are many theories for this but (for now) the normal people don't know the reason.

The 'system' also gives knowledge of the topic that was unlocked and the knowledge rise with the more you raise the level of the skill. For example if 'trap making' is unlock you learn the most simple traps (make a hole and cover it for example). With raise the level more advance traps (make a big hole, put stakes on the floor of the hole, put some poison or trash on the stakes, and cover it very well). A side note: the system can… and will… commit mistakes since the knowledge comes from the user and their 'common knowledge' so if enough people think is a the best way to raise a monster is be making it afraid of you they will 'get' this knowledge at some point at level up the skill. Is possible to created tendencies with this (only Storm and the people before the waves did this) like if enough people think that soup is the best kind of food they will learn first soup and they will enjoy more soup (the skills usually help to taste the food).

The way to level up the skill: There is some skill and condition that make the skill up faster (like the title companion of the hero or be being a hero), other way are pay attention (the more the faster will raise), receive more 'help' from the 'system', be repeating the action in the skill, But most skill will privilege creation of new things or doing action different (If no one have make that you receive a extra), the others forms is be try to be perfect in the action of the skill (a 'perfect square in a paint to give a simple example) or making 'imperfection' with the sole perforce to improve (make a statue with no arms to show a different kind of 'feeling'), have a teacher, this one can be ridiculous for example meet the foremost artist and speak with him (yeah only this much) can improve the 'art skill', creation or action whim different matter receive a extra 'XP' to level up skill (like use the sword to kill different kinds of creatures to 'learn' the way of sword). There is much more in this but the is most like this.

A side note in level up skill: Heroes usually level up faster (the 'system' helps them more) and if they have a knowledge before come from this world they will need to unlock the skill and level up them from the bottom, but they will level faster for 'performance'. Example if the hero is good in making clothes, and created a piece he will level up faster, because the piece is of a greater quality and was made with a best technique that a 'normal' level 1. If the greatest in a area use a skill, for example a blacksmith, the skill will level up like crazy since his creation will be a complete unnatural level. Naofumi has level up fast in 'magic' because he is one of the best sages of AVALON (if not the best), and for many reasons like the 'warning' of the last hero of shield that world is very, very close to the world that he is now. (The difference is AVALON helps way more in creation and use of 'techniques').

Final notes: Well this chapter will end more short that I want, but sense is a explication of skill that would be mix badly with the stats of the Hero of shield. Well that one is already be writing. Since I still have a exam to make I can take some time to bring it here. Well here come Omake. About it the heroes are more or less close to what will happened but the scenario is the cannon summon and the cannon world. Just a comment in my story there more smoke to the summon that what appear on the canon in the manga and The canon has KI base attack if I understand that martial art correctly. Well let's begin please tell me if you people like this. If you do I will make omakes with more scenes from canon using storm (and yes many of them can end badly since Storm take a more… direct approach than our hero) .

Just a comment almost all people in the second path are left-hand (the four saint always appear with the weapons on the right).

I am give to the others heroes power like of the shield, I don't know the power of the sword and bow and I am modify the one of the lance since his power is to specific and hi was receive special treatment from the king (that could be thanks for his daughter but I not sure) now his power is more like the diplomacy on many games (including mass effect in 'high levels' yes that mean that he can people shoot the own head in the right circumstances)… and he can still use that to bring girls to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>: Storm as the 10º Hero of Shield.

The summon of the four saint heroes.

In a moment I was in a bookstore choose book to give my sister and brother to help them to enjoy the holyday. Like most of the people in the second path in Avalon my brother like to read, I like that too but in a different level of magnitude. I was looking a book that the title was 'Four Heavenly Weapon's Manual' the tell the story of a world that suffer waves of 'calamities' (like in the Avalon), and four Saint comes to stop it before the end of days, this saint were 'the four hero saints that use weapons (or a shield) to fight against the waves, that book seems to be the version of the country of Melromarc that have as leader (lord) a Queen and… a princess that use ? Her body to conquest the heroes? Seriously? Well that sucks for them. I decided to give this book to big brother, before that I will read a little more of the book, I was in the description of the hero of shield (have read about the other three) and I only see a black page In the next moment I fell my mind be 'pull' and for a moment everything was black then light comes and I could feel my body again, correction this body fell a little different. My sense of balance was greater the feeling of my feet in the floor was more intense. I immediacy look around. There was a priest with a staff in front of us, yes us there were three with me in the center, with other priest with staff make a circle around us. The room I see was a square with circle in the floor and runes in the wall and ceiling, some of the other priest were looking in awe to the other three (yeah I could tell be direction of the eyes, all beast could), one look similar to me and rest look in disgust to me. I look again to myself and see that a shield have appear on my right hand (strange), I remember that the shield was the 'demon of shield' in that country and decide to take the flown of this encounter before something bad happens to me.

"What" the others summoned were only now understand the situation… what a slow reaction. If was me or any other beast we would almost die from shame (since answer a call is a sacred duty of the beast)

"OHHHH" the main priest say… maybe my job will be easy if this is the lord class of them is this simple mind (since he succeed to summon us)

I bow to the main priest (he have more details in his clothes and was ahead thus he is the main priest) and I lower my head removing him from my vision (I still could see in the 'end' of my vision) put a hand on the floor (the left one) and knell with one knee (the right one) I say clearly and with enough sound to be listen in the whole room (and only enough to do that).

"A call was made and a call was answered" the priest blink (good the 'flown' of this conversation is mine… 'lord' my ass that you are) "direct me to enemies of mankind" I was surprise that the traditional words that we beast say when summoned for the first time could work this well to this situation (also since this country is human center probably a good idea too)

"What?" the priest 'wisely' say. Most lords or sages of Avalon would die from shame. My brother and sister would never make a 'call' this bad, to a summon that they made themselves (sister have summoned [call] me amazingly well). Well let's make an image of a meek and obedient 'servant' after I have more information (and power if the book is correct about the strength of the weapons) I will see if I need to change the way that things is (beast obey and fight, sage build and support and lords rules and lead us in battle).

"Again a call was made, who is the one that I will obey" now the 'main priest' was having cold sweat and point to the door. I was moving to it when the guy with the sword holds me at my left arm (take half second to that serious? You are a hero (?beast?)? Move fast dude) taking forever to reach and hold it.

"Wait you know what happened? This is the heaven of Gamers?" he ask (serious you would choose to fight endless 'waves' of monster for pleasure? , well we (beast) choose that too in Avalon but that was duty) .

"We have been summoned to stop waves of calamities, to stop the end of the world, as far as I know I was alive, thus this is another world". Say look him at eyes and making a move to his hand on my arm, he drop it like it have electricity running on my arm (it have not but I could sense his ?energy? and have send a signal together with my eyes 'saying' more or less 'fuck off' or something similar)

"How you know that? Since you were summoned with us?" The youngest 'hero' (with the bow) demand (yeah right).

"I was summoned be a book with knowledge of this world and our power". I say trying to be civil but looking direct on his eyes, he blink and move the focus of his eyes (I am this terrible? The children in Avalon think not)

The one with the lance show me a smile (while pretty much guarding himself….) raise a arm and ask "I am Kitamura Motoyasu and pretty sure that I have die before come here is the same for the others?" (pointing to the 'hero of bow')

"Yeah a am Kawasumi Itsuki and that dumb trunk definite kill me" say the boy.

"I am Amaki Ren and a murderer has kill me" say the 'hero of sword'

"Well I have tell my name already and my girlfriends have kill me" (in plural?) say the 'hero of lance'(ha maybe that the reason that the he is the hero of lance… but I hope that he leaver try that with female beast… or any female in Avalon specially with how long a Sage can hold a grudge… that and even he successes one beast, lord, or sage would give him death be 'snu snu' if they fail and control themselves) .

"What" "more than one?" says the bow and the sword.

"Let's change this conversation from this direction" I say "Yamato Tora is my name" (better left my clan and full name in Avalon… I hate when people call me the 'Strongest Mightiest Storm').

The black hair boy (the hero of sword) look to me and say "The 'book' that you read have give you some important information? Can you share with us?"

"I will, if possible later we will share more information and see if someone have more to add to the group." I say look to them, they see too eager… this can be very good or very bad if this is will to work or greed (shit I think that this is greed). And I see that the priests are getting anxious… better say faster since is possible that the 'magic' of this place allow them to kill me (since no way on hell they will succeed fight me physically), even considering that would be difficult… but a box with… my ?stats?... is showing (in my vision) that I am a level 1 if level means more 'stats' they could kill me (even their body language is say to me 'hey I never brook a bone netter can I pull a punch' I know that I unfair to me but really? Progress and the other sages don't fight in front lines and they would eat they alive… with similar level that is) since they will (eventually… probably… yeah if they hit me maybe the cause of death is 'overload of shame') hit me at sometime.

"Well each hero have a special power" good appears that is not common knowledge if even the 'main priest' look of eager to listen more is a indication, I look to the man with the lance "the hero of lance have the gift of diplomacy, every action, every word that he say, every posture that he make is greater in the eyes of rest of the people he can choose to use that power or not that talent with training but every time that he want someone to see him in a better light the power will manifest, meaning you need to be careful to use it until you master it, since people will be able to 'break' that state when they separated from you, so is important trade people with respect"

He seems to be happy with his 'power' and probably in any minute… yeah now… will get more responsible with his power since he was killed be her girlfriends (and have no mark on his body like the rest of the heroes… and all scars from 'my' body disappear need to check more later) and probably have take the hint in what I was try to say (and no only girlfriends lot of people would be piss off, all the people in Avalon for example, since 'you shall not enslave' is **THE** most severe law of Avalon).

The boy raise his hand and demand (ha! right) "tell mine" I walk close to him (make the priest tense…yeah they probably pray to 'church of the three heroes') look him at his eyes (he lower his head… serious I not even try, brother I am that scary?) smile (he lower more… stop that brat) and say "if I read right you see more than other (he don't see surprise for this one) and thanks to that you can detect abnormalities in live and detect places that will have calamities or are having other problems like curses and other, since I not a Sage this is a little other of my domain" he smile and say to me "yeah I am a hero of justice!" "Well I think so just remember to use more than the eyes always when making a judgment"

Well I look to the dark hair one and say "your power is more direct, you fight better and can more easily kill (he didn't seem to like the way that I say that) put this in another form, you are a protector your power help you analyzing your enemy and with that knowledge you can judge if you and your companions must run or fight that power of yours together with the high power of your blade that have the biggest power of destruction in attacks of the fours weapons make you a kind of guardian (… of a beat if you grown a lot to be)". He seems to more happy with the second way that I have spoke of his power (… protect is way more difficult than kill you know?) and he look to me and ask "and yours is?"

"No idea that was the page that summoned me here, I know that we can strengthen our weapons with material bring more types of weapons, in my case more types of shield, yours more swords, and the shield is the faster in to manifest this new types and you are the slowest".

"And us?" say the lance guy

"Well I don't know I will assume that the bow unlock faster since you, bearer of the lance, appears to have more attack power according to the book" (and logic since you can put all damage in a single point and don't lost power shooting at distance).

"Heroes please come with us to meet the ruler of Melromarc the king" the main priest say urge us,

"…The queen is dead?" I ask (and he jump at that… is this a revolution? Well any way I serve the people, Avalon, the law, and the ruler at that order)

"Well, no she is in Forbrey…ah resolving problems (for your body language again you didn't know that why you choose that as a excuses I will never know, but least guest that is true… or have become true) her husband the wise king and The Strongest Hero (I can almost fell the capital letters) is rulings until her return (strangely he didn't seems to believe that he or she is their ruler… if I read this right that is, that means that is a third power? The church? Will need to ask one of them alone)

And with that we go meet the king.


	4. Chapter 4: the hero stats and skill

Hero of Shield Extra:

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of" Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari" or "The gamer" or "The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor". This work has no intention of get money, if some author like some elements that I put on this story be free to take and abused the hell of it.

Author note: Well I would like to thanks all the people that read the main story and this extra. After this chapter I will make a (probably) short time fixing some words and altering some names (like the name of the village and the leader) and see if I have some plot-holes (I do) I will try don't change just check if I give all tips and foreshadow that I need to put (to see if things make sense like the 'chip' that only make sense thanks for the foreshadow), well I thanks all people that have favored or followed this story and the time that translate the original story. Lets begins^^.

P.s: I am using a notebook to make this chapter, then some (more) mistakes can appear, I will do my all to not make many mistakes in this ones. I will put the hero magic and titles probably on the lets' extra

To the omake

"Avalon" someone talking

( what mess is this ?!) the hero thinking

Chapter 4: Iwatani Naofumi the Hero of Shield stats (after the chapter 3 of the main story)

The standard to all human (demi-human can be lower or higher) as a level 1 is 10 points to each stats, they can have a stats higher or lower and there are individuals that have more stats (more in the total think on D&D terms), in this world the 'system' give more 'points' for training actually change the people a little, this will be good and very bad to the story in the futures chapters. Just remember that heroes can train faster (that seems to be the case in the canon) and gain more stats points per level depend on many factors like the skill 'hero power'

The hero class have 7 stats points per level (except in level 1… there you have what you get), that hero class is for all people that have a hero weapon (or shield), normal companions of the hero and some people with titles and/or other conditions have 6 (for example a royal mage, a experience adventurer and the old lady), companions (and slaves) of the shield get all 7 points, that is the max the 'system' can offer (for now) per level. Normal people get 5. For more information some monster (and some plants) get 4 or less, most monster get 5, including normal chocobo and dragon, 'especial' monsters get 6 points (queen chocobo, imperator dragon, alpha monster etc.).

All this points are distribute be the 'system' base with the person (or monster) affinity's (like mage get intelligence) personal wish (like want to become strong to get strength) and the will of the system (the heroes for example), the Hero of shield get 1 point in strength, Wisdom and Intelligence per level and 2 points to Dexterity and 2 points for Constitution per level

I remember that a person can train to get more stats, there is a 'wall' that change per person and race limiting the max for a stat (in the basic form and another 'wall' for the final stat like 999 for example) like the main story has shown some wall can be broken (like the 'base stats max points) … some are more difficult (ultimate and beyond ultimate).

The stats as a level 1 (with comments) same rules from chapter 2 from main story

Life: 10 mana: 18,5 soul poits:27 (comes from wisdom… more information later)

Defense: attack:16 (damage depend from what shield or weapon used)

Strength: 8 (a standard Japanese human of modern times have less strength that a society that fight monster to survive the reason that is not lower since the time the hero were working on a desk and 'playing' is that he had a training and that is a company doctrine )

Dexterity: 8 (same reason, remember too that people don't stretch, and in that society many people have animal traits and some of instinct

Wisdom: 27=17 plus 10 from the 'chip' (the hero in canon can make smart decision and learn to make lots of techniques and way to make money, then I give him a 17 that is extremely high this is because of his training, but this is not a 18 that would be a 'perfect' max score to a human in the level 1) wisdom also rise with age (this aspect is very important)

Intelligence:27= 17 plus 10 from the 'chip' (thank to high level of education that the chip allow that make the hero know many camps of knowledge, in canon he is also smart but not a 18 I think that as a level 1 that would make him a 12-16? Well here is a 17 thanks for the fact that here his has complete college and university. The humans in the heroes world are smart thanks for the 'natural' selection and the help of the 'system' and remember ,genetic speaking, we are very close to the people in stone age )

Constitution: 10 (is this high thanks for the training in the company… yeah I meaning this part, before the 'training' that should be a 7-8 thanks for the difference in societies. Fast food vs Monsters)

Stats after chapter 3 of main story:

Iwatani Naofumi

Level 18:

Human

Life:44 mana:44= 22 (Half CONS.) + 22 (Half CONs.) soul poits: 44 (since the hero has yet to know what the system is he cannot use as much 'Soul power' as possible more info later)

Defense:64= 42 (DEX) + 22 (Half CONS.)

Attack:46= 25 (STR) + 21 (Half DEX)

Damage: x/10 (damage is base in speed, power, weapon plus or minus 'system' in this case means that the 'system' only allow 1/10 of the damage to reach the target)

Strength: 25 = 17 + 8

Dexterity:42= 34 + 8 (I know that this sound ridiculous but the hero of shield have block extremely fast attacks like Firo **and** protect others for me that sound like bigger speed)

Wisdom: 44 =17 + 27 (17 'natural' +10 chip)

Intelligence: 44= 17 + 27 (17 'natural'+10 chip)

Constitution:44= 34+ 10

Skills (as now):

**Aim to weak point. Level 1 XP:85 **

Allow one to get additional damage when hit weak points, with this skill one can try do detect the weak points use '**observe**' or be assist be the shield. More level raise the knowledge of weak areas on monster, construction… even weak points in the mind of your enemies, to be explored.

Hitting the weak point give 1% extra damage. Some very weak areas can give more.

Chance do discovery weak point 1%. Can be use to 'help' the '**observe**' skill

**Hit the same spot. Level 2 XP:25%**

Each time that you hit the same spot you get x% of extra damage up to 5 times. The greater the level of the skill bigger becomes the area that you need to hit. In this moment you need to hit a area which 1 cm of distance of the last hit to stack all you hits need to be inside of this x cm of area. Hitting outside the area do not make the stack disappear. But the hero need to hit same area do get the bonus. The area can be raised but all new areas counting from beginner.

You get 2% damage that can be stack for 5 times.

You need to hit the same spot in a area of 1cm of each other to enemies of your size as you. Bigger enemies get a bigger, proportional area, meaning if 2 times you size the area is 2 cm right now. The same to small enemies, they get smaller areas.

**Merciless. Level :10%**

To not only hit on a weak area. But to do something to rise the damage. You spite on your weapon, shit on your arrows, put poison on then or simple fight a demon

Use poison effect 3%

Chance of infection in the wounds enemy 3%

When hitting a defenseless enemy or a wound area more 3% damage

**Intimidate. Level 2. XP:65% active use MP:10 and SP:10 **

You can make people and monsters alike be afraid to fight you. Right now you get.

2% to lower you enemy attack, defense or stats. Hight level of monster resist better. You can rise your changes be using something that would make you enemies scary. High levels in the skill make possible to affect all the three at same time.

If the skill is active you make monster, 5 level lower, try to escape your presence.

**Charge shield. level 1 XP:20%**

Ha the great art of hitting things. The shield have the benefice that is more difficult to hit back.

More 1% damage with shield

Have 0,25% chance of stun the enemy if run to it or hitting 5 times. The chance rise each time that you run or hit 5 more times to 0,5; 1; 2; 4;8. Up to 5 times.

You can push your enemies more easily. 1% more in your push

**Fight spirit level 4. XP: 25,5% when actived use SP:5 per 5 seconds**

The force of your KI will fight with you. The more you fight, the stronger that you your enemies, the worsen the situation and the greater is the number of you enemies, the faster this skill rise. So go try fight The Elder Gods. We assure that your level will go to 100 before your death.

Passive effect

You have 4% less chance to not be intimated

You do 4% more damage if your enemies level is great than you or the number of enemies is greater.

When active

Less 4% damage

More 4% defense

4% of enemies with lower level that you to get '**intimidated**' if your fight spirit is x times greater than theirs you multiple x times your chance. For example 2% multiple for 2 times.

Additional effect can be unlock with training."

**Make Traps. Level :12**

When some people kill dragons with epic fights. You kill the demons without lose a single drop of blood for the same glory

Your traps make:

1% damage

Have 1% more durability

Have 1% more effect

You have one recipe of trap.

**Psychology level :89%**

You understand the mind and how people and creatures act and why. Can be use in many ways to discover lies. To heal or break a mind. To fix or create habits. Or to better command yourself and the world around you

2% of remove temporary bad or good feelings. For example remove the scared making one calm temporary

1% to put temporary good or bad feelings. Example to make a apathy person happy for some time.

0,2% chance to remove bad or good stats of mind permanent. For example remove apathy from a patient. Can be multiplied for each session that had removed a same feeling, in the temporary form. Up to 5 times. So if someone remove 5 times the apathy from a person he gets 1% to remove this feeling from the person permanent. Warning is dangerous to modify be remove all feeling or to creating estrange habits.

0,1% chance to put a good or bad stat of mind. Can be multiplied to 5 times. Be success in using the temporary form.

1% Chance of removes habits for some time. For example eat nails.

0,5% chance to created a habit for some time. For example to sleep in the afternoon.

0,1% of chance to remove permanent a habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form.

0,05% of chance to created a permanent habit. Can stack for 5 times with the use of the temporary form.

**Leadership level : 67%**

The ability to lead a group or organization to optimized then or improved something like morality, skill set, know-how, etc.

1% of stats bonus to your party or organization

1% more damage, defense, damage or production.

1% more fight spirit and intimidated

Can make a initiation to party up to 1 meter.

Can receive XP from the party up to 100 meters. You get 10% less XP share to each 10 meter you are from party member up to 1% if you are 100 meters distance. If up to 2 meters you don't get reduction on XP distribution.

Can form parties up 4 members. Can be upgraded.

Can create raiders of 10

**Observe** level 15%

Allow to get information from a target. Stack with other abilities and discoveries of the__hero, more levels more this skill will help you in get you the information that you need. Can be focus on determined information of the target. Can be deceive be other skills and work using also information from ¨%$&¨$$ (author notes: that information comes next chapter)

**Archaeology **level 1: XP 40%

You have ways to see with your senses the world and 'see' parts of it past, if you read books, scrolls or gaze runes from past civilization you can get additional information from their story and/or culture. When raise this skill give the user additional information that can or not be relevant (for example the user will get the information from foods the ancients eat from raise the level from 'X' to 'Y')

Passive: 1% more chance form discover information from the past history from pretty much anything.

1% more chance form discover information to discover past cultures

0,1% more chance form begin to learn old dialects from relevant information

0,1% more chance to discover how a person or creature from the past think, can be use to discover past techniques and forms of technology

**Art**. Level .33%

The ability to express a felling to another. Can be use to created new thinks, walk together with design and crafting

Passive effects.

1% more stats to all crafting, recipes and other things that you make

1% of chance that you art will have a stat improved if seems. The chance rise with your imagination and yours understand of what you are trying to make

1% of improved in all you arts techniques, works for all types of things that you make

You have a chance to have achievements with all yours art made.

**Mana affinity** Level 28. XP 88%

You can use your mana (life in the purest form) to bend the law of physic and or to improved many effects (ex make thing tougher), the greatest mana affinity the easier becomes use magic, learn new forms of magic and other types of magic outside yours (ex: healing, elemental, etc)

Passive effect:

28% more Control of magic

28% more change of understand the form and the type of mana around the user

14% more power in the effects of everything using mana

28% more effect and control to use magic in objects (make them tougher, weakening them, etc.)

14% more effect and control to use magic in people or creature

14% in all effect of mana gathering and similar.

Additional effects can be lean

**Gathering mana from ambient **Level 35 XP 22,2% **when active** use 10 mana poits (that can be from any source)

You can use the very force of ¨%$&¨% herself, you can use mana from object or creatures, it easier for you put mana on targets, you magic is more powerful

Passive effect

35% more mana gathers from anything

35% easier to gather mana

35% more mana that you can put a single location or point

35% more difficult separate the mana from all your techniques, spells and creations (and then more difficult for dispel or to resist the effect)

Your spell last 17,5% longer

17,5% more chance to put mana in something

**Crafting **level 1 XP: 0%

You can create things with material or magic

Passive effects

1% more DEX

1% to all skills that use the hand (combat and no-combat skills)

1% additional to all skill that created things

**Smelting ore **level 3 XP: 0%

You understand how to smelt some ore, the biggest the level in this skill the more you understand of metallurgy, you can remove impurity from your ore, becomes easy melt and put magic on the ore.

3% more comprehend of metal and smelting

3% more chance from remove impurity

3% more chance from obtain metal from ore (without waste some of it)

1,5% more chance from put more mana on it

**Blacksmith** level 2 XP: 0%

You have recipes of blacksmith in your head (relevant to your level skill) and can craft pieces with magic or without magic.

2% chance from make a piece that you have your head

1% chances from make a piece that you don't have in your recipes ('discovering' it)

0,2% chance to created magic pieces that have magic implant on them if you have a recipe from the piece and have use before the same enchanting

0,1% chance to created magic pieces that have magic implant on them if you don't have a recipe from the piece and have use before the same enchanting (or vise-versa)

0,05% chance to created magic pieces that have magic implant on them if you don't have a recipe from the piece and never have use before the same enchanting on objects.

**Flown of KI **level 15 XP: 45,9% active it: 20 mana points active it x2: 20 mana points and 20 soul points

You can internally more mana in your body reinforcing it, you can circulate mana faster in your body strengthen it you can focus your soul to reinforce your body.

Passive effects.

15% more mana points (in the total)

15% perception of the ambient.

Active (when full active double the bonus)

15% more in some stat (to get all the user need to pay the skill again)

15% more to magic resistance (if soul is used you get also 'soul resistance')

Omake:

Just a comment, thanks for the new material in the canon we learn that is possible to use magic to fortify almost everything (considering that they evolve with magic, that make complete sense for me) and the people in Avalon use that for thousands of years (of 'game time'… that is faster that reality like I already put).

And yeah there is a reason that the warriors call themselves beasts. And this is the point of the iceberg. The overly the topic reaction and prediction is one of reason that the beasts choose to distant themselves with the term 'warriors' they are actually more or less like Storm in this story.

**Storm meets the king**

I walk together with the others 'heroes' in front of us is the head summoner and two knights? (well they are man in plate armor) and two more behind us (and in front of the other summoners) all knights are tense, with their weapons in their hand (but still in the scabbard), the knights behind have the eyes locked on me, the ones in front are make 'discreet' looks to me without look to my eyes (if you are a warrior stand in our ground man). We pass a corridor with two man 'hiding' (if you think that use a technique to become 'invisible is enough, I can smell you, can hear you two breathing **and **you two are trembling and that make the light tremble in your technique). Well we see a big door with two guards (they look to be 'royal' guards their presence is weak that the knights… and that is not much to compare).

POV (shadow number 72)

I breathe again, after the demon …I mean the monster in human flesh pass with the summoners and the heroes-sama. I and shadow Nº 50 were here to help and measure the level of the heroes. The legends say that each new demon… monster of the shield is stronger the one that come before, they like to being build and not born… they are just that much unnatural, I don't know where they live, but I refuse to believe that is like the place that the heroes comes (the true heroes not the demon one), and that a 'game' is the reason that they are this powerful, hell the last one has fight and defeat the three divine heroes in single battle (after defeat their companions)… and that part of our history was remove from our books (and us instruct to kill heretics that say that part of history existed). But no knowledge and training (Ha I tell shadow 10 that kill pigs and receive mind healing in the beginning of the training was not necessary to protect our minds from our job, because that did shit when things go FURBAR… but the prostitutes help… and we will kill any one that say otherwise). Why I say that that 'man' was a monster?

Well we shadow can 'read' body language so let's gather what I 'see': 1 he (it) 'knew' where we were hiding in the moment that he (it) 'saw' us. 2 after that he put the focus of his eyes on the weak arm of shadow n° 50 (how he could see that when we were hid I don't know), that arm have never complete heal from a poison dagger to the shoulder, I think that he could see that area tumble more (or 'it' can 'see' weakness), 3 his breath is complete regular, there is no variation every half second he breath for the same period of time (he inhale the same amount), 4 he have a perfect center of balance and his movements(like a golem), and the last part 5, when we move to our weapons he look again to n° 50 arm, to his chest (in the left side where he have a weaker rib for the same dagger) his head, then look to the priest on the neck make a movement to the left side of the head summoner (that is right hander so the left side will be less protected… 'it' is a monster)… to me, first to my left foot that shadow nº 10 says that I need to training my balance with (god how much I would like to have listen you, sensei, more… in battle training that is you are still a pussy and a dick… how that is possible to be both I don't know) and 'it' eyes go direct to my head, why he think that he could finish me with that I don't know… but I know that is true, then he move his eyes to 'kill' the knights (again go to weak points in one and the stronger side of the other… oh that knight use a rapier and like to fight smart… and dirt there is so much poison in his room that even a shadow would think is too much) and 'kill' the summoner behind ('walking' without look to in the right side… that 'knight' there is a piece of shit and probably would faint… rich boy) kill the summoners (again 'it' go direct to vitals or weak points) than the knight on the left then the heroes (strangely he would go for the neck of all fours heroes… and I believe that the 'knight' would try to 'run'… and later sing like a canary if the monster need him). 6 he use the 2 minutes that they walked in this corridor to slowing move (relative speaking) his eyes to show me that…, that was exactly the time the they need take to all of them to pass us).

**If that** was not enoughhis presence(KI, mana, your call) would tell 'fuck off'…, well I say this he didn't use mana in his body, but use all mana in this corridor that were in the air to move quietly and slowing… unnatural so, to this he need to be at last as strong in magic as the holy father, the queen or ( saints heroes forbid) the king. To this so casual when one is just moving and measuring the people around him, in the moment when he was summoned at level 1 and… considering that is no magic were that monster comes (ha I don't believe that shit) one should run or hid at his presence. That is the reason that we stopped at his presence.

Since we, assassins, can discovery others assassins more easily I say this, that is the 'god of shield' (my ass that is human to begin), that monster is the god of murder, of fight and demons that it what he was. That is the supreme demon (beast).

"What was that?" "How come that is human" "how comes that is a 'level 1' " says shadow n° 50 almosthyperventilate, his eyes are worse that mine to combat but his magic and emotion evaluation have no equal in shadow corps, since he can fell magic better that any of us (and that definite sucks for him in this occasion… to feel that 'man' deeper that me).

"How can someone to that… distracted?" his say

"Wait what, we would all die or be at 'mercy' of that creature and we didn't even get his attention?" I ask almost freaking out right in that moment

"He was probably is thinking about the situation that his is in the moment, he move in that form naturally and is distracting himself a little using us in a 'battle' scenario… and he was disappointed with our power"

That day shadow corps has lost two members. Shadow nº 50 would escape the country and shadow n° 72 would go to the front of battle together with the seven saint heroes since the shadow didn't desire to be close (read as the same country) as the hero of shield.

POV Storm son of Rain

They open the door and I see a throne room. In the throne stand a warrior and before him in his left was clerics and in the other (what I believe to be) nobles and high rank soldiers some of them are true warriors (or at last have the presence of one) this time I could note observe the people careful since I need to focus on the King, that man probably is not a man to mess (and he don't like me if I can believe his eyes and the book that have bringing me here), I believe that someone have removed the queen throne since that is traces of the throne in the carpet (four marks in the left side and four in the right where the feet of the thrones should be most of time).

The knights and clerics go to my left and right respectively (except the head summoner) he move close to me and make a signal to the other heroes, pointing to the floor. I still get what to do (his signal was hidden from in my vision). I bow and kneel before the king looking him in the eyes and, later, focus below his, he smile in my submission, seems to take personal pleasure in this probably he have a history with the former hero of shield. He still look hard to me look and measure the others heroes and probably see what I have seen, they are no warrior, at last not yet, maybe they have the same potential as me or other talent? The youngster seem to have a very good eyesight if his focus in locking his eyes on mine before and now with the king both times the center of your eyes exactly on the center of his, that level of precision is well above the norm, the one with the lance send a good charisma presence like his is a good person to be friend of (I know that the lance have as power charisma, but his body language says the his is natural in this)…still below a good lord class back home and the sword seems to have more experience with real weapons if his balance, movements and breathing points to something (and before his measure the weight and center of the sword, in the begin, correctly I think). After 30 seconds looking to them (and don't look that pleasured) he rise open his arms (look at me tense for a instant) and says.

"I am the king of this country, Aultcray. The thirty-second ruler of Melromarc. Brave ones, please raise your heads"

I obey slowly (and He seems displeasure with me already) and He continues

"Now then, let me explain our situation. This country, and moreover, this whole world is facing its demise"

He describe that waves are coming each one faster the one before (one 50 years ago, another 100 years before that, and one 150 years ago before that one) they says that the prophets are telling the end of world is coming soon (and he believe that together with the others in the room) the others heroes don't seems to take him as serious as this situation demand (and that displeasure him again) and he describe the time that each wave is from one another (one month from each) and that second wave will come in a month time (for some reason he is lying on this one, is because there is other countries with waves sooner? The waves don't occur at same time?) And the first wave almost decimated their army. In that moment I rise a hand and probably lost some respect that I have get (if how the eyes of the king focus more on mine as he speak and the way his get angry with the comments and the way the other are acting, even as he speak in a 'pleasured way' with they). I lower my head more and await a signal of the monarch.

"What is it shield?" he say put on me lots of his anger with the others (and he don't say hero of, that means that he don't respect for me or that he is accustomed to speak that way with the hero of shield and bring that for me too) and move a hand to say to me to continuous.

"Milord, I would not say this now, seems that you are clearly still mourning from your people that you lost, and already having a full plate with us right now, but even if make me in a more difficult situation I need to pass what the book that have summoned me here says"

"You were also being called be the holy book?" (Seems that I was not the first one to come here) say the head summoner.

I focus on the eyes of the king and nod my head and lower it again and continuous "Yes milord, that book has given me some knowledge of the weapons and power of the heroes (excepted mine) and describe the queen personally and yours country situation (that make his eyes open more) and specific what happened with the last heroes or will happened with us (the heroes begin to try to get my attention, I ignored them), seems that it describe the hero of shield fighting the other saints heroes or will fight, it believe that it describe how that happened (his begins to frown) or will happening, I believe that that it describe that the formed heroes fight each other and the us will be tempt to stop fight the waves or will stop cooperate with the countries (that alarm him greatly) or will fight us"

"Have you some proof?"

"I can describe what I learn from the book about the history of this country and how this country is be right now, seems that no one have say what I will say to us about your story, that will show me as more reliable, seem most what I will say show me in a bad light that will also proof that I not try get something from this, milord can I proceed?"

"Go one" He says after look to the head summoner and asks if have told us about their history

"We are the 10º group called as 'the four divine heroes' (he nod), the 9º has fight and die for the countries wellbeing (he nods again), the reason don't appears on the book, but says the three heroes have fight for this country making the church of the three heroes in the process(author notes: I still find ridiculous that a church with 50 years have a pope and was that deep on the people faith already, to me the Queen has lie a little in that part) and the hero of shield have fight for Silt Welt. It seems that this country is pro human and Silt Welt is pro demy-human, thanks for the fight the demy-humans of Silt Welt begins to pray only to hero of shield creating in the process the church of the shield and another country, that for some reason, was grateful enough to name their country at the last hero of shield, calling it "Peace of Shield" or 'Shirudo Furiden' so here so far is true?"

"Yes, go one" he was more and more concern.

"The next that I need to say is how this country is ruler, from here and the information of you, the queen and the princess can I proceed" I sense a magic in the air get deeper and taking form to stop the air (I think this is more my brother territory) if necessary and him (seem to) bored says already ready to stop the sound if he think that I speak something that I should not tell.

"I say go one"

"This country is rule be… (I wait and he nods)… the Queens, the Queen right is fight in the politics arena of Forbrey with the other leaders trying to put yours country in front to summon list (I await and with his eyes he make a gesture to proceed) a hero (the other heroes begin to make sound for this but I continuous any way), for some reason she want the hero of shield and that is make the procedure slower that what should be, I considering that country main faint is the church of the three divine heroes this can be a bad or a wonderful idea seems that will make you country close with Silt Welt, that you have fight war with before more that once, and the world leaders, for some reason that still I don't understand seek me first too (but you do if you eyes is try to say what I think), her personify is one to not take a direct approach from her problems or the problems of her country and she dislike… (I await, and the king say no with his eyes) well lets change the topic to your majesty the King (he nod), you are the strongest hero of the seven stars saints. The Hero of Cane. You dislike greatly (I await, he nod) the hero of shield and the… (he say no with his eyes I nod) well you see to particularly… (I await the king nod… that was made **very** slowing)… hate the people that he, the shield, choose to be his companions (I have a bull eye on this one, never would guess that, for the wraith in his eyes), next, the book say that personally of your daughter… (he say no with his eyes **very strongly)… **well lets' talk that later, it alsosay that a person with disturbed the heroes begin with me probably, considering were we were summon, and go directly for the hero of lance considering what his power is (he pale in that moment, probably he know something)"

The priests are getting nervous, put the king put a (very) heavy pressure of magic in the air above us and say "You have more to say?"

"Yes, now considering that the heroes of the past have fight and now something is coming for us (the other heroes continuous to try get my attention to learn more about the danger the book says for them, but the king put more pressure and they couldn't move,… Ha! So much weakness, drink more milk or more raw meat guys).

"Well I believe that the waves are not so much a… (I await the king take minutes to nod to me to go one)… a natural problem, the way that the last one and this one comes together with wars between countries and conflict with the heroes and hunger, and pest and religious conflict that rise extremely fast suggest that…"

"Nooooooo"

The head priest try send a spell but one of the man on the ceiling appear behind him and knock him down and 'disappear' again going to a door behind the throne (probably for interrogation), I await and the king says with ice in his voice.

"Go one".

"The book says, more that once, that the waves are the enemy that to me suggest a identity or a leader, and a will behind that, them that mean that in waves or all the times bad with are made to undermine the people… (I await and he nods) like riots, wars and bad leaders being raise or born (his eyes focus more), good leaders and their families meet accidents or have more diseases that normal (that for some reason show the deepest hate in his eyes to this moment), the population suffer and lost faith, and so on and so one basically all what a evil or… merciless… general would do before attack or throughout his campaign, send in the final part more spies and soldiers (that make he flint for some reason) each time that he seems certain of his victory or that his loss of people and resource will be lesser that his enemy" the king seem thoughtful.

"And what make you certain that disasters and riots are not also natural coming together with the waves?" he ask, but he don't seems to believe that.

"That would be the worst scenario, and some information of things in my on world would make more sense… and I know that what I describe would be what a victorious general would do if he has time (like what we did in Avalon)."

"Well I need to meditate and talk with my advisors, heroes please go the rooms that we prepare tomorrow will talk about how will reward you, prepare items to your victory and discourse your situation if there is a need" the other heroes seems to be silent thanks for the darks topics that will talk and we raise (only I bow to king before leave… and walk some steps backwards before show my back to the king).

"And Hero of shield?" The king says.

I turn and lower my head

"Yes?"

"Later will have more to talk" that was not a request.

"Yes, milord"

We left

**POV:** The Hero of Cane

That changes everything, the wars, the conflict of the heroes that usually happening… deaths like of sweet baby sister, the anger and dark thought the we all have close to the waves…,and the fake heroes that are coming with some of the waves, but that don't matter, if there is a will there are valor's that **It** hold… for taking his sister and his family and corrupt his first born (if I am right) I will destroy everything thing that they hold dear… even if to do this I need to use the hero of shield as my weapon. I will ally myself with the strongest divine hero, the hero that even after lost power with each waves only get stronger as a person… and this last one is without a doubt the strongest being so far… so that is a beast of Avalon is like? I need to ask for him why each hero of shield is become more warrior like with each wave, that game is the reason if so why that would be a so convenient game as that, when the others games of the other heroes are closer to the true… and usually mistakes in some critical part that cause so much trouble to correct each time, no there is no such with as convenient my Queen must be warned immediately and the heroes send to Forbrey to fight the waves, this time for sure we will not lose as much as the last time… even if this means forgive the demy-humans to kill the true enemy, my enemies shall **burn** **with****Ragnarok**.


End file.
